


【非分之想】长得俊

by RyanaL



Category: laodongshier
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanaL/pseuds/RyanaL
Kudos: 5





	【非分之想】长得俊

新一期的军训开始了。军训的第一天，尤长靖的目光就都被新来的教官给吸引了。新的教官来了之后就只介绍了自己姓林，然后便扳着一张脸开始训练了。从稍息立正到齐步走，他的要求都比其他教官更加严格。

队伍当中，同学们小声嘀咕着：“倒了霉了，轮到这么一个教官。”

“是啊，天使的面孔，魔鬼的心肠。”

“长靖，你觉得呢？”

尤长靖现在满脑子只顾盯着林彦俊看了，根本顾不上搭理一旁的同学。

同学折了折手肘撞了一下尤长靖：“喂？”

不知是力气使大了还是怎么的，尤长靖一下子往前摔去，还好林彦俊眼疾手快的扶住了他。尤长靖从慌乱中缓过劲儿来，抬头看向林彦俊。逆着刺眼的阳光，林彦俊面部的棱角更加分明。林彦俊扬了扬嘴角，脸颊上的酒窝陷了下去，尤长靖一时又看呆了。

林彦俊温柔的声音在耳畔响起：“同学，没事吧？”

尤长靖对上林彦俊的眼神，一个激灵脱离林彦俊的怀抱：“啊，对不起，教官。”

手上的力量一下子消失，林彦俊又恢复了冷峻的模样，然后严厉的对尤长靖说：“谁让你站军姿的时候开小差的？”

“我……”

尤长靖急着想要解释却被林彦俊无情的打断：“过去那边一个人站军姿。”

“哦。”尤长靖耷拉着脑袋走到了旁边。

等到尤长靖走后，林彦俊厉声斥责整个班说到：“接下去谁要是还不守纪律，就罚跑圈。”

明明是炎炎夏日，所有人却不寒而栗，没人敢再得罪这个教官。时间渐渐接近中午，日头也开始南偏，军训的地方正好被太阳直射，所有人都汗如雨下。倒是尤长靖一个人站在远处，这边正好在教学楼的影子下，一点也不热。他一个人站在一边看着全班同学在那里走来走去，一会儿蹲，一会儿站的，忽然觉得自己被罚站好像不是什么坏事。

尤长靖不时往林彦俊的方向看去，不禁发出感慨：天哪，这是哪里来的神仙，背影都帅的没边！

上午的训练结束之后，大家都有气无力的拿上水杯准备去吃饭。

林彦俊刚要走，尤长靖就一路小跑过来：“林教官，等等！”

林彦俊听到软软的声音不自觉的在尤长靖看不到的地方偷着笑了笑，回过头时又变成了严厉的教官：“是你啊。”

“啊，嗯。”林彦俊的反应让尤长靖想要说出口的话噎在了喉咙里。

“你叫什么名字？”

林彦俊一点点情绪的起伏都能让尤长靖紧张好一会儿。“我叫尤长靖，学号是九号。”

“我记住你了。”林彦俊点点头：“尤同学，还有什么事吗？”

尤长靖听不出他到底心情好不好，于是抱着豁出去拼一把的态度直接说出了自己的想法：“林教官……能把你的联系方式给我吗？”

林彦俊先是愣了一下，然后依旧冷酷的说：“不可以，规定不允许。”

“呜……只说不能给女生吧，可我是男生唉。”

林彦俊眯了眯眼看着面前腮帮子微鼓的尤长靖，咽了口口水，然后直接拉过尤长靖的胳膊，撩起他的袖子在上面写起来。

尤长靖看着离自己不足五公分远的林彦俊，仿佛自己只要稍稍向前就可以触碰到他的肌肤，看着林彦俊的侧脸，尤长靖开始想入非非……

“傻了？”

林彦俊低沉的嗓音把尤长靖拉回现实：“快去吃饭。”

“好。”尤长靖冲着林彦俊离开的方向摆摆手，然后激动的察看自己的手臂，看完直接目瞪口呆上面居然是写着：“行为不检点，饭后到器材室一趟。”

尤长靖愣在原地，挠挠头自言自语：“还以为他对我也有意思呢，这下麻烦了……”

尤长靖吃完饭胆战心惊的来到器材室。林彦俊早就等在那里了。

“报告。”

“过来。”

尤长靖怯生生的走到林彦俊跟前，头都不敢抬。林彦俊笑着把一张纸条塞进尤长靖的裤子口袋。尤长靖吓得绷紧了双腿：“林教官，这是什么？”

林彦俊继续往前走，把尤长靖逼到器材架前：“我的联系方式。”

“额……不是说不可以给我吗？那你还塞纸条干嘛内？”尤长靖瞪大了眼睛看着林彦俊。

“教官的身份不可以给你，但是……”林彦俊将手从尤长靖的腰际穿过，将他禁锢在自己和铁架之间：“要是以男朋友的身份……必须可以！”说完林彦俊直接在尤长靖嘟起的小嘴上亲了一口。

尤长靖小脸一下子通红：“我……我……考虑一下，要不先还给你？”

“不可以。收都收了，不能退。”林彦俊按住尤长靖想动的手。

“那个，林教官……要不你先放开我……”尤长靖躲着已经贴上来的林彦俊，后背紧紧靠着铁架已经无路可退。

“叫我彦俊。”

“啊？”

尤长靖质疑的口气让林彦俊有些不满，直接用手按住尤长靖的后脑勺，狠狠的亲了上去。林彦俊先是轻轻舔着尤长靖的嘴唇，不时还用牙齿恶意的摩挲。

感受到尤长靖双手撑在自己胸前想要推开自己，林彦俊用力的在尤长靖的下唇上咬了一口。尤长靖吃痛的叫了一声，林彦俊趁机把舌头溜进了他的口腔里，不停的挑弄着小小空间里尤长靖那想要躲藏的舌头。

林彦俊一直霸道的在尤长靖的唇齿间攻城略地，不时还汲取着尤长靖口中仅剩不多的氧气。直到尤长靖被林彦俊害着憋得满脸通红，林彦俊才不舍的放开了他。尤长靖的长相和味道还真是相符，都是甜甜的。

林彦俊居高临下的看着尤长靖，只觉得可人，勾起嘴角坏笑道：“傻瓜，换气都不会哈？没关系，我慢慢教你。”

闷热的天气，狭小的空间里，又经过绵长的一吻，尤长靖的额头上已经冒出了细细的汗珠，他喘着粗气：“我们这样不太好吧。”尤长靖手还横在自己和林彦俊中间呢，便已经能感受到林彦俊身下有意无意的碰触。

“见到你的第一眼我就对你有非分之想了，”林彦俊好看的眼睛直勾勾的盯着尤长靖：“你对我……难道没有吗？”

“林教官……”

“嗯？”

“……彦俊。”

“我在等你的回答呢。”

“我承认，我也有。”一个上午的时间，尤长靖脑子里不知道闪过多少次对这个帅气教官的龌龊的念头：“但是，太快了吧……”

林彦俊再次把双手撑直，给了尤长靖一定的活动空间：“再等下去，你不怕又有胆子大的来找我要联系方式吗？”

“不能给，这是规定。”尤长靖以为林彦俊要走，赶忙伸出手抱住林彦俊的脖子：“而且，你是我的！”这个时候再矜持，要是放跑了眼前这个完美的男朋友，自己就是个傻子。

林彦俊顺势搂住尤长靖的腰，把他往怀里一带：“现在你承认是，那以后就都是了。”

“说话算话！”

林彦俊直接用行动来代替回答。林彦俊一边亲吻着尤长靖鲜红的嘴唇，一边手直接从军装的下摆伸进了尤长靖的腰腹间，在他身上肆意地游走：“就穿了一件，倒是方便。”

林彦俊的指尖凉凉的，尤长靖觉得这般的触感十分惬意。然后自己迫不及待的去解林彦俊上衣的扣子。

林彦俊任凭尤长靖笨手笨脚的在自己身上摸索，粗糙的军装蹭着光滑的肌肤，加速着两人之间暧味气氛的产生。林彦俊把手附在尤长靖的胸前不断揉捏，惹得尤长靖浑身一软一软的，整个人都依靠着林彦俊才能站立。

尤长靖一心想的就是要赶紧替林彦俊把衣服脱了，最后在林彦俊的配合下，总算是除去了那碍事的上衣。林彦俊的身材很好，精致的锁骨，结实的肌肉，完美的腹肌，不像自己身上肉乎乎的。

林彦俊此时正投入地要在尤长靖脖子上留下记号，尤长靖头一歪也学着林彦俊的样子开始亲吻他修长的脖子。虽然技术不到家，不过林彦俊很满意。林彦俊没有像尤长靖那样有耐心一颗一颗的去解扣子，而是拽着衣领直接暴力的一把扯开了衣服。

尤长靖看着崩开后散在地上的纽扣，弱弱的说了一句：“我的衣服。”

林彦俊把尤长靖的衣服扔到一边。“都这个时候了，你还是担心一下你自己吧。”说完直接开始解尤长靖的皮带。

尤长靖还没享受够与林彦俊的拥吻，继续捧着林彦俊的脸贡献着自己的呼吸。此时林彦俊正被尤长靖繁琐的皮带惹得不高兴了：“快点自己解开！”

尤长靖反应过来，乖乖的去解皮带。

“听着，以后不许再系这根吼。”林彦俊皱着眉头说。

尤长靖赶紧丢开这个让林彦俊不开心的东西：“知道了。”

林彦俊直接脱了尤长靖的裤子，又抽开了自己的皮带，忽然想到什么，停下手上的动作问尤长靖：“长靖，你……以前做过吗？”

“这个……”

“实话实说，不然一会儿疼死你。”林彦俊认真的说。

“我第一次。”

“糟了，那什么，我没准备。”

“什么什么？”尤长靖听的一头雾水。

林彦俊一本正经的回答：“润滑剂。”

“那，那怎么办？要不等下次吧。”尤长靖望着林彦俊早已挺立在那里那根粗壮的巨物有些害怕了。

“男人没有在怕的啦。我保证一会儿轻一点。”这个时候让林彦俊收手怎么可能。

“可是，啊！”尤长靖还没说完，林彦俊在尤长靖后腰上掐了一把，然后顺着尾椎，双手开始捏住尤长靖的臀肉。

为了防止尤长靖腿软，林彦俊把一条腿搁在他的双腿之间。尤长靖双腿被迫分开，只要一往下，私密之处就会蹭上林彦俊的膝盖。林彦俊一边抱住尤长靖，一边在尤长靖身上各处流下唾液。有时狠狠的咬上一口，有时只轻轻用舌尖划过。

尤长靖不时发出“唔…嗯…”的喘息声。

也许是因为尤长靖头一回，他特别敏感，林彦俊感觉到尤长靖吐在自己背上的呼吸越来越炽热，抬起腿一看，上面已经附满了乳白色的粘液，林彦俊笑笑说：“长靖，你湿的好快啊。”

尤长靖头也不知道该怎么样做，他只知道现在急需林彦俊来填满自己，于是咬着下唇向林彦俊发出请求：“彦俊，唔……我好难受，帮帮我……”

林彦俊看着面色潮红的尤长靖恨不得立刻办了他，腿间傲然抬头的分身也早就已经憋红表示了不满。林彦俊拉起尤长靖的左手，把手放在自己的阳物上：“你得先让它舒服了，我才能让  
你舒服。”

在这炎热的夏天，尤长靖都觉得林彦俊的柱身有些烫手，不过还是按照林彦俊的指示替他安抚着分身。而林彦俊则是抹了一把腿上残留的液体，一手拖住尤长靖的腰，一手直接把两根手指送进了尤长靖的花穴。

尤长靖大叫一声：“额啊——”同时手上也加重了力气。

林彦俊本就忍着呢，被尤长靖的小手一握，加之尤长靖轻手轻脚摆弄的舒服，竟一下子射了出来。黏稠的精液就这样附着在尤长靖的小腹上。

林彦俊痛快地低吼了一句脏话：“卧槽！”然后便是仰着头用力的咽了口口水。

尤长靖抬头看到林彦俊明显的喉结突出在那里，没忍住诱惑的想凑上去亲近，这时林彦俊的手指还埋在他体内，原本尤长靖就是靠林彦俊支撑着，这一动，整个身体往下一磴，林彦俊的手指整个的没入他体内。

尤长靖还没来得及碰到林彦俊的脖子，直接失去了力气，双手挂在林彦俊的肩膀上扑进了他的怀里，小脸重重的撞在林彦俊结实的胸膛上。要不是穴内被林彦俊的手指填满，林彦俊的阴茎就差点撞了进去。

林彦俊低着头，凑到尤长靖耳边说：“这么着急吗？”

没想到尤长靖不假思索的点头：“嗯。”

林彦俊挑了一下眉，然后加快了手上的动作，直到随着手指的进出甬道内流出的液体足够多了，林彦俊痛快的撤手出来。光是用手就引得尤长靖尖叫连连，林彦俊都担心一会儿尤长靖会把嗓子喊坏。

“忍住啊。”这是尤长靖意识还清醒的时候听到林彦俊最后的叮嘱。

林彦俊丝握着巨物直直的把它捅进了那还流着淫水的地方。林彦俊的手指十分修长，刚才探到的地方已经很深入了，不过现在看来，刚才那简直是儿戏一般。

尤长靖感觉上自己好像被林彦俊穿透了一样，胀痛感一下子传遍了全身。

“嗯哈……啊……不行，太大了……”尤长靖一边捂着嘴害怕自己叫的太大声会被人发现，一边又推着林彦俊一边的肩膀，想阻止他的进攻。

林彦俊腾出一只手用力的按住尤长靖的后腰让他动弹不得，然后又温柔的吻着尤长靖安抚道：“忍一忍，很快就好了。”

“不要，不要……”尤长靖什么也听不进去，只是一个劲儿的扭动着身体，企图能让自己舒服一点。但是肌肤之间不断的摩擦，分身又被尤长靖紧紧的夹住，在林彦俊的角度看来像极了是在勾引。

林彦俊耐心的等待尤长靖适应自己的尺寸，期间林彦俊还替尤长靖撸了一把。

过了好一会儿，尤长靖挺了挺腰说：“彦俊，好像可以了。”

林彦俊依旧感觉在甬道内很难动弹，便问：“确定吗？”

“嗯，我可以。”

林彦俊拖住尤长靖两边的大腿内侧说：“上来。”

“我很重的。”尤长靖不好意思的小声嘀咕。

林彦俊偏头笑了笑：“忘了你男朋友是教官了。再说了，多长点肉，做的时候更舒服。”

尤长靖就这样右手后撑在铁架的平面上，左手勾着林彦俊的脖子，双腿盘在林彦俊精瘦的腰上。

林彦俊等到尤长靖摆好姿势之后，先是猛地一顶，惹得尤长靖大叫出声，双腿更是紧紧缠在腰上。尤长靖的五指都在林彦俊肩上留下了深深的印记。

“还好吗？”

“嗯~”

林彦俊终于不用再克制了，他掰开尤长靖的大腿将他整个人往怀里提了提，然后便开始用力的抽动柱身。林彦俊在自己体内好像变得更大了，尤长靖都能感觉到自己小腹的隆起。

林彦俊不仅用力，而且还加快了速度，连续的碰撞都让尤长靖整个人抖的像个筛漏一样。尤长靖带着哭腔的开始求饶：“彦俊，停一下……啊……我不行了！”

这时候林彦俊怎么可能停得下来。嘴上说着：“马上就好。”可尤长靖感觉等了一个世纪这么久还不见林彦俊的动作有一点点迟缓下来。

果然男人的嘴，骗人的鬼！

“啊……哥哥，求你了……”尤长靖开始了撒娇模式。这会儿被耗尽了体力，而尤长靖的声音原本就是奶奶的，这有气无力的撒娇最是致命。

林彦俊听了都感觉头皮发麻，捏着尤长靖的翘臀往自己胯间又撞了几次后才心满意足的停下来。

林彦俊得意的看着满头大汗的尤长靖：“再叫一次好不好？”

“你先出来嘛。”

林彦俊霸道起来没人能比，他立马又使劲顶着跨问尤长靖：“叫不叫？”

尤长靖生生的疼出了生理的眼泪：“啊！哥哥。哥哥，我叫。”

林彦俊顺着大腿又捏了一把尤长靖的白白的屁股：“真乖！”

尤长靖一紧张后穴也跟着收缩了，林彦俊这次在尤长靖的体内射了，正好还对上了敏感点，尤长靖不知是爽的还是疼的，指甲在林彦俊背上留下了道道红痕。

有了精液的润滑，林彦俊退出来的过程尤长靖也没有太受罪。当林彦俊整根拔出后，巨大的空隙一下子收缩，让尤长靖觉得自己真的是要升天了。

林彦俊考虑到尤长靖是第一次，在看他头发都湿透了，身上也粘黏着各种不明液体，自己要是想再来他肯定受不了，没事，很快就会有下一次的。

林彦俊打横抱起尤长靖，把他放到器材室的软垫上坐下，慢慢的替他穿好衣服裤子，然后自己也穿戴整齐。

“哥哥，你去哪儿？”

“我去给你们班上课。你就在这里好好休息，等能走了，就回寝室洗个澡。”林彦俊在尤长靖的额头上又亲了一下。

“我还是去上课吧，不然会扣分的。”尤长靖脚刚一点地，就发现软的根本站不起来。

林彦俊赶忙扶住他：“傻瓜，男朋友用来干什么的，就是要给你走后门的。”

“那我要满分！”

“这么贪心？”林彦俊把手放在尤长靖的腰上说：“看你之后的表现咯。”

尤长靖红着脸把头埋进臂弯里。林彦俊揉了揉他的发顶说：“实在没力气就等我回来，我帮你洗。”

“哎呀，哥哥，你要迟到了……”尤长靖受不了林彦俊的调戏，推着他让他赶紧离开。

下午林彦俊照常站在烈日下给大家训练，丝毫不受影响。尤长靖却没有来。

“报告！”

“出列。”

是班级的班长开口询问：“林教官，我们班的尤长靖同学还没有来，我们都联系不到他。”

林彦俊的脸色不自然了一秒钟，轻咳了一声：“我罚他去打扫器材室了，今天就不跟着大家训练了。”

之后几天的军训，尤长靖不是被罚，就是身体不舒服，总之没有再跟着大家一起训练过。大家私下都议论纷纷。

“尤长靖也太惨了，被林教官给盯上了。”

“是啊，我跟你们说，不知道林教官罚他干什么活，我看他每次回寝室都是腰酸背痛的一副样子，身上还有淤青呢！”

“不是吧，教官还打人？心疼他三秒钟。”

“谁知道，总之啊，我们可得小心点。”

“这个魔鬼教官，长靖每天被他折磨的愁眉不展，他倒是比前几天心情好多了。”

“啧啧啧，太可怕了。”

“阿嚏！”器材室里的林彦俊突然发了个喷嚏。

尤长靖回头问：“感冒了？”

“应该是鼻子里进灰尘了。”

尤长靖继续收拾着林彦俊的东西，突然他看到了林彦俊包里的身份证，好奇的拿起来一看，上面赫然写着出生年月。

“靠，林彦俊，搞了半天，你还比我小一岁！”

“对啊，我小学初中跳过两级。”林彦俊双手抱胸的看着尤长靖。

“我白叫了你这么多声哥。”

“是你自己要叫的吼。”

尤长靖气呼呼的说：“不行，林彦俊，叫哥！”

“你敢不敢再说一次？”

“你！叫哥！”尤长靖指着林彦俊的鼻子又说了一遍。

十分钟后……

“啊~不要~不叫了，不叫了，你是我哥……”尤长靖的声音被林彦俊又一次的进攻撞的断断续续的，反正从那以后，尤长靖再也不敢在林彦俊面前提年龄的事了。


End file.
